This invention relates to boost regulator or DCxe2x80x94DC converter circuits utilizing an insolation technique for operating a current limited power supply at or near its maximum power point. The use of an insolation circuit, in accordance with the present invention, is to accommodate solar applications in portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and the like, which mandate special requirements in terms of power consumption, efficiency, voltage threshold, available space and cost. It is the intention of this disclosure to demonstrate a unique application of micro-solar insolation that meets these requirements for portable electronic devices. The invention provides for a matching impedance which can be designed to reactively change value to maintain an electrical match to a power generating device during varying conditions of operation or power generation such that maximum power transfer is maintained.